


If we go down (then we go down together)

by Anonymous



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Musings on members, because why not?, to be clear ONHO and JONGTAE are separate couples, vaguely aromantic Key
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kim Kibum (call him Key) of SHINee loves his members. Really.It's just that, sometimes...He wonders.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	If we go down (then we go down together)

Waking with a crick in his neck, between the youngest of his members while the tv played a rerun of _Hello Counselor_ had not been in the plan. Mostly because Taemin had been sulking and Minho had actually thrown a rather spectacular tantrum (at least, insofar as Minho would throw a tantrum) that morning. However... well, he'd _also_ missed Jinki when he left that morning, and he was well aware that Jongie hadn't really slept last night.

Of course, Jinki hadn't gotten to bed till late last night, so Minho's tantrum had been about their fearless leader going to management meetings while bleary eyed, and Taemin tended to sulk on his days off when Jongie was out and about while not really having slept. It was cute, how obsessively his dongsaengs worried for their boyfriends. And, okay, maybe Key wondered what it'd be like, to have someone who worried about him, because he was their first priority.

Other times, he wonders why the dongsaengs _care_ about including him in their brooding. As much as he loves his members, he's not sure he wants to feel the devastation he'd glimpsed in Taemin's eyes when their manager had told them about Jongie's car accident. For that tiny window of time, Taemin had seemed certain that Jongie, _his_ Jongie, was irreparably harmed, or even lost to him. The devastated hurt his little brother had radiated had cut Kibum himself deep, and for the first time, he'd wondered _why_ they would love so much, so completely. 

It hadn't been until he'd sat with Minho as the other man held Jinki's palm to his cheek while their leader slept, after his polyp procedure, that Key had _asked_ the point of it all. Minho had looked at him with damp eyes, but it had been Taemin, pulling Jongie in by the hand, who'd answered.

"Because I'd still feel it all. Because I'd still want to hold him and kiss him and love him." Jonghyun's eyes had softened, though Kibum hadn't really noticed it, with the older male tucking Taemin into his chest and murmuring assurances (correctly guessing why his Taeminnie was upset). Nodding, Minho had kissed Jinki's knuckles before putting his hand back on the bed in favour of fussing over their leaders' pillows and blanket, trying, Kibum guessed, to channel his anxiety into caring for someone he loved.

And tonight, Key's- he feels like he's- back in that hospital room, feeling awkward, caught between Jonghyun snuggling Taemin, whispering comfort as he nuzzled his cheeks, and Minho, silently holding vigil as devoutly as any priest before an altar. Because tonight he _knows_ the two youngest are asleep. Uneasily due to their position, but they are, waiting for the men who hold their hearts so gently to return to them.

Perhaps thirty minutes later, Jinki shuffles in as Kibum debates making coffee. Jonghyun comes in, only a few minutes behind their leader, and Kibum... he sees it, because for once, neither man has to play his affection off as fanservice so management doesn't squawk. Jongie hugged Jinki where he leaned in the doorway, both absolutely gooey eyed, gaga for the young men on the couch.

It doesn't hurt, to see the affection between them.

Maybe it should have.

But he loves his brothers. And he knows they love him, when Jinki and Jongie gently wake Taeminnie and Minho, and after the first embraces, his baby brothers turn sleepy eyes on him, smiling from the warm arms of their lovers and all four of them pull him in for a hug and there's a push-pull over which couple will share his body heat before he laughingly slips off to his own bed, happy.


End file.
